Hotel/Apartments Constitution
We the Residence of the Newton’s Hotel to form a perfect community within the building ran by the CEO Donald Newton, to establish additional liberties to the residence and additional luxury to this hotel we’re blessed with; do ordain and establish, with the consent from the Chief Executive Officer, this Constitution of the Newton’s Hotel. Article I- The Residence Section I- The Consent of the Residence All executive powers will be invested in the Chief Executive Officer. But because the CEO knows whatever decision he makes could affect his residence and guest. So before he makes a final decision; with the power invested in him, he will allow the residences (and only the Residences) of his hotel to consent to a proposal before he makes the decision. To do this a debate meeting will take place before the final decision is made. Section II- The Representatives of the Residences It’s obvious with over 100 residence in this hotel; that not all residence will be able to go to the “Debate/Consent meeting.” So representatives will be assigned to the residence. The Residence Reps MUST be a Residence in the Hotel. The Representatives must be at least the age of 16 and will serve for 3 years. The Reps will collect input of the residence they’re assigned to and debate on their behalf. Section III- The Powers of the Representatives Though the Residence don’t have official executive powers; they can, with the rights and privileges given to them by the CEO, do the following: -Consent and Advice the CEO or President on proposals -With the help of their President (read under), come up with events for the hotel -Consent and Advise the CEO to the removal of the staff members of the Hotel or even their own Reps and their President under certain circumstances involving misconduct, illegal deals or activities, or involving something that may cause harm to the hotel and it’s residence. -Consent and Advise the CEO or President on the additional or closing of extra sections of the hotel. -Residence and Reps can also proposal ideas and plans for the hotel, with the help of their President. Article II- The President Section 1-The Role of the President The President is the link between the Residence and the Chief Executive Officer. The President represents the interest of the Residence as the top advisor and planner of the CEO. Using his own ideas, the President can proposal a plan to the CEO and Residence, in hopes of expanding, maintenance, entertainment, and luxury. Like the CEO, he must get the consent and advise from the Residence/Reps before he can propose an idea to the CEO, who with the already consent of the Residence, may sign or veto the proposal. The President is an elected position and will serve 2 terms, each term being 3 years. Section 2- The Image of the President As the CEO maybe working and will not be able to be out with the residence; the President would take the place as the host, speaker, guide, and symbol of the Hotel. It’s also the President who will make the announcements about the final decision that the CEO makes to the Residence either through paper or in-person. Section 3- Eligibility The President MUST be a residence, Must be at least age 18 After the hotel has been in business for at least half a decade, the President candidate (after either first or 2nd President assuming) must have been a residence for 5 years. Section 4- Disqualifications If the President cannot carry out his duties due to death, disability, removal, or resignation; the Vice President will take over and remain as the President for the remainder of the President’s term. The President can be removal, if evidence provided, and with the consent of the Residence, if he does not perform his duties honestly such as purposely presenting the C.E.O. plans, insisting the Residence consent to it, that they actually rejected. The President can also be removed for violating any rule of the Hotel and uses the “title” President as a higher level in authority including going above the C.E.O. The Rights The rights and privileges of the Residence of the Hotel. Rights 1- Freedom to obtain Servants The Residences of the Hotel’s Apartments will have the right to use the same benefits as the Hotel guest; such as the right to call in room services that is open for 24 hours, have a maid come in a fix their rooms up, provide they tip them for it. Rights 2- Card to Freedom Once you register and apply to becomes a Resident; you will automatically get a card which will be your key, your access to the pool during closing hours, your discounts on your breakfast, lunches, and dinners, as well as your groceries Everyone including children will be giving a card. Rights 3- Shopping Around The Residence will be able to shop in our stores even carry the shopping carts to their apartments. The carts can be left out your door where an employee will take it back. Rights 4- Choosing their Representers, President, and Vice President The Residence will have the right to vote on their groups Representative, their Hotel’s President and Vice President.